Truth or Dare
by daisygirl101
Summary: Because every author should write a truth or dare sometime in their 'career'.


Here's a Zaqua for my Kingdom Hearts fans out there! :D Sorry this took so long. Yeah, it's kinda lame and stuff, since it's pretty original. I got so caught up in Amy in Wonderland, then the Shadow Hatter's Secret and stuff. Oh and I already have plans for my next Shadamy fic. Sorry Zaqua lovers ^^;

And no, this isn't a Terra x Ven either. They're like brothers, not lovers. *gets bricked by Terra x Ven fans* Stupid bricks! *Gets bricked by brick factory*

Zack, Aqua, and all other characters © Square Enix

* * *

_Aqua's P.O.V._

And there we were. All sitting in a circle, playing the ultimate sleep over game: Truth or dare. Ventus, Terra, Zack and I huddled close, ready to begin our game.

How did I get stuck in this you may ask? Well, our ship had crashed at Olympus Coliseum, and the three of us were stuck here with Zack, thanks to Ven's superb driving. Yeah, way to go Ven. You don't even have a license! Why Terra let him drive is beyond me. But anyways, back to the point.

Once Zack heard of our problem, he insisted we stay the night until our ship was fixed. Well, we didn't have anywhere else to go, so we planned to stay the night in Olympus. Zack suggested we do something to pass the time, so we agreed. Little did we know he would pick this game.

Things had been pretty awkward since this morning between Zack and I, after I turned him down for his kind offer to go on a date with me. Truth or dare sure wasn't making it any better, since I was sitting right across from him. Anytime I looked up I saw Zack. Ven's voice shook me from my thoughts.

"Alright, since this was Zack's idea, Zack goes first." Zack grinned evilly.

"Hmmm…. Let's see… Ven! Truth or Dare?" Ven returned Zack's evil grin.

"Dare." Zack chuckled.

"Good choice. Ven, I dare you to go outside, run around, and scream that you wanna marry Snow White." Ven's face drained of color. I covered my mouth to stop from bursting out laughing. Zack had such an evil mind. Terra looked at questionably, as if wondering if Ven was really gonna do it. Slowly Ven got up and walked outside. The rest of us followed. Terra grabbed a video camera.

We came into the center area, which contained 2 large golden statues and a big gate on the other side used to leave the world on a ship. Ven slowly walked to the middle of the area and yelled at the top of his lungs.

"I WISH I COULD MARRY SNOW WHITE!" I gawked. He actually did it. Zack was laughing his head off, and Terra was recording it. Ven turned around and ran back inside. We followed, holding our guts because we had been laughing at him so hard. He sat down, ready to begin the next round of our torturous game.

"Alright Ven, you're up." Zack looked at him, a little bit of worry in his eyes. Ven mocked Zack by chuckling and grinning evilly.

"Zack, truth or dare?" Zack thought about this for a moment. He looked up worried.

"Dare." I looked at him like he was crazy. Everyone knew not to take dares from Ven. He was the best at this. Ven looked around for a moment, his gaze stopping on me. He smirked.

"Zack, I dare you to kiss Aqua." My face heated up, as did Zack's.

"C'mon, Ven. That's the most original dare. Everyone uses that one because it's the only one they can think of and the easiest. Pick something else," Zack protested. Ven shook his head.

"Nope. If it's so easy, then you won't have a problem." Zack looked over at me. I looked at him. We were both red. Terra finally spoke.

"Well, are you to just gonna stand there and stare at each other, or kiss? It's just one kiss, what's the big deal?" Oh hell, it was a big deal. I had to kiss the guy I had a secret crush on in front of my best friends. Wait, did I just tell you that? Don't tell anyone I said that! No really, I mean it.

So now you're probably wondering 'Aqua, why did you turn him down this morning then?' Well for you smart people out there, I hadn't truly realized my feelings until Hercules had asked why my face turned red. Then I kinda regretted turning him down after that.

During my argument with you, Zack had come a lot closer than I thought. His hands snaked around my waist and he leaned in. I returned the embrace and wrapped my arms around his neck and closed the gap quickly. Our eyes closed. It felt like forever, and boy was I enjoying it. I guess he was too, because we weren't splitting anytime soon.

Our moment was ruined when Terra coughed loudly- on purpose, the moron. Zack and I split and reddened. This was about the only time I was grateful for Ven's dares.

"We just said a kiss, not a make out session! Jeez." Ven said. Well, way to make it awkward Ven. Then his words hit me like a ton of bricks.

"We were not making out, thank you very much Ven," I snapped at him. He chuckled with Terra.

"Yeah that's what you say, Aqua." I glared at Terra. Zack was quiet the whole time. I had to break the silence again. It was my turn anyway.

"Terra, truth or dare?" Terra thought for a minute before replying to my question.

"Truth, since I feel kinda lazy." I thought for a moment. I really need to plan ahead in this game.

"Terra, is true that you're ticklish?" He looked up with wide eyes.

"…..Maybe." Ven glomped him and started tickling Terra. Terra burst into hysterics.

"Ven… s-s-stop! It hurts!" Terra kept laughing like mad. Ven was laughing with him. I looked over at Zack who was only half smiling. I leaned over and kissed his cheek. I whispered to him.

"Cheer up, will you?" He grinned.

"No promises, Aqua." I looked back over at the other two knuckleheads. They were still laughing like mad. Terra was now tickling Ven. Those two were like brothers. I leaned against Zack. He didn't seem to mind and laughed at Terra and Ven.

"T-T-Terra! You're killing m-me!" Ven tried to speak through his laughter.

We continued our game throughout the night, until about 2 am, when Ven had fallen asleep. Terra slung Ven over his shoulder and dropped him in Ven's room before going off to his own room to get some sleep. Zack had wandered off a few minutes ago, so, not being tired, I went to go look for him. I walked down the hall and looked in his small bedroom. He wasn't there. If Zack wasn't in his room, he was normally outside. I walked back down the hall and turned to go outside. I shoved one of the big golden doors open and wandered into the cold air outside. I closed the door, trying to be sneaky. Well it wasn't working.

I looked out to see Zack sitting by the gold statue on the left, stargazing it looked like. I tip toed over to him, trying to be sneaky again. But I was no ninja to him. He heard me easily.

"You can sit over here, I promise I won't bite." He turned his head and smirked at me. I chuckled and walked over to sit by him. He looked back up at the stars.

"Pretty, isn't it?" I nodded.

"Yeah." He chuckled at me.

"Well there's more than one pretty thing out here." I looked at him confused.

"What's the other pretty thing?" He shook his head.

"She's sitting next to me." I blushed and giggled. There was a comfortable silence that followed. We sat there and counted the stars. I'd lost count millions of times because I'd look over at Zack when he wasn't paying attention. He was so darn cute.

"Hey Aqua?" I almost jumped at his voice because it was so quite.

"Yes Zack?" He turned to look at me. He was about to say something, but stopped.

"Can you come closer? Just come here." I blushed. I scooted closer and he wrapped his arms around me.

"You looked cold." I smiled.

"A little. What were you gonna say?"

"I was going to ask you something." I nodded.

"Alright. Shoot." He looked back down at me.

"When I asked you out this morning, did you really mean to say no?" I looked down.

"So are you asking me out or just asking the question?" He thought for a moment.

"I guess I'm asking you out again." I smiled up at him.

"Then yes." He smiled and pecked my lips. "Oh and thanks for faking that ship crash and saying our ship was broken. I just couldn't stand to be in the ship with Terra any longer with how negative he was being," I said. Zack smiled.

"Sure thing Aqua."

* * *

Well I really had no ideas for dares in this story. And I picked Snow White because I really can't stand her and high pitched voice…. *shudders*

Sorry it's so dang short… and so corny. I tried to make it longer, but it just wasn't working. Ah well.

Now review! And if you have an account please leave a signed review so I can get back to you!

Thanks! :D


End file.
